fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Amano
Madoka Amano is one the main Cures in Heart~to~Heart Pretty Cure. She's a perky yet emotional girl who wears her heart on her sleeve. Madoka is trying to get the most out of life (or afterlife) by trying as many things as possible. Like her fellow Cures, Madoka is a wandering spirit, having died various years prior the start of the series, and, for whatever personal reason, can't ascend to heaven and be reborn. She, Ema and Taeko were chosen by Hera to become Precure and put a stop to Junko's doing. Madoka transforms into Cure Charm and is mainly represented by gemstones. Personality The life of the party wherever she goes. Madoka is a perky and lively teen with a love for fashion and sweets (especially chocolate, and especially chocolate waffles). While generally peppy and friendly, she isn’t afraid to get nasty when the moment calls for it. Madoka is quite emotional and expressive when it comes to voicing her feelings and opinions. She’s brutally honest to a fault and absolutely loathes being lied to. She also tends to give others silly nicknames (such as “Goldilocks” for Mao, "Lovey Dovey" for Lovey or “Junk-O” for Junko). Appearance Relationships Ema Amano Initially off to a rough start, especially since Madoka tends to be a little rebellious from time to time. Though she eventually warms up to Ema, and loves teasing her about her old fashioned ways. Taeko Amano Madoka gets along incredibly well with Taeko, seeing the girl as a younger sister and being very protective towards her. Though their tastes (in music, movies, food etc.) differ greatly, which can cause some conflicts between them (which pretty much end as quickly as they start). Mao Tendo Lovey Junko Hazama Eros Cure Charm "The blue heart beats with purity! Sincere love, Cure Charm!" Cure Charm is Madoka's Pretty Cure alter ego, and holds the power over gemstones. Her Holy Treasure is the Angelic Bow and Arrow. Cure Charm doesn't have use much strategy during battles (especially early on) and just mindlessly attacks. Later, she learns how to use her powers more effectively. Attacks |-|Finishers= * Charming Kiss - Cure Charm's first attack and solo finisher. *'Prism Shot' - Cure Charm's main attack with the Angelic Bow & Arrow. *'Omega Opal Overdrive' - Cure Charm's ultra finisher with the Angelic Bow & Arrow. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Garnet Guard' *'Peridot Prayer' *'Diamond Downpour' *'Azurite Ascension' Papillon Cure Charm Papillon Form is a form which Cure Charm and the other Cures transform into during the final battle in the Movie. Their outfits gain more frills, some butterfly-themed accessoires and their wings change into rainbow-colored butterfly wings. Heavenly Form Songs Madoka's voice actress, Mai Nakahara, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Etymology Madoka - Madoka can be read in various ways depending on the Kanji used. A few of the meanings are "Circle" or "Window, Aroma". Amano - Can be read as "Heavenly Field". Trivia *Obviously, Amano is not Madoka (nor Ema's or Taeko's) surname. It was given to them by Hera after agreeing to become Precures. *Madoka died at age 14, which is why she slightly younger than she actually is. She claims to have a lot of regrets and literally sees this a second chance. *To Ema and Taeko's dismay, Madoka adores loud rock and heavy metal music. *Madoka claims to have read many books, despite the fact that she dislikes reading. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures